


【36/75】黑暗中，他握住了我的手

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: * 嘉闻/颜琛，轻松剧情* 旷世齐闻亲情向，美味嘉姚友情向，就不带tag了* 私设：5 真 ∙ 韩国人
Relationships: 嘉闻 - Relationship, 姚颜四起 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【36/75】黑暗中，他握住了我的手

张颜齐还单身的时候，翟潇闻总是嫌弃哥哥天天宅在家里，希望他什么时候能开窍一点，早点脱单，好能多在外面晃悠晃悠，省得抬头不见低头见的，弄得他一点私人空间都没有，打个游戏还要跟自己抢网速。

现在哥哥真的脱了单，翟潇闻却有些失落。

自己不再是他心中的第一顺位了。想找哥哥做什么，都得排在姚池恩后面。

哼，恋爱就了不起了吗？还不是被人家吃的死死的。姚池恩叫他早上七点就出门，去密云爬什么天门山，他顶着个黑眼圈也得起来。

真可怜。

以丧失自由为代价换来的恋爱，他翟潇闻才不稀罕呢。

好吧，话虽这么说，翟潇闻是得承认，恋爱就是了不起。

春天到了以后，也不知道是怎么回事，身边的所有人好像都突然中了丘比特一箭，却独独落下了他一个人。

连唯一可以一起逛街，凑两件八折，四件六折的何洛洛，也找到了能耐心陪他的好男友。

没了伴以后，翟潇闻彻底失去了出门的动力。各大门店里的夏装都要上新了，也不想出门，只是一遍遍逛着网店，把乐趣建立在收大包小包的快递上面。

不能再这么颓废下去了。小闻也要拥有甜甜的恋爱。

“哥，咨询你个事呗。”

既然张颜齐都能脱单，那他的招数一定非常有效。翟潇闻准备记下来，好好研究一番。

“你怎么追到池恩哥的？”有求于人的时候态度要好一点。翟潇闻用上了从来没用过的称呼。平时他可是都用“那个韩国人”指代的。

“没追啊。”和任何一个坠入爱河的普通青年一样，回到家了，张颜齐还沉迷于微信，给置顶对话框里的那位分享刚看到的搞笑视频，轻飘飘回了翟潇闻一句。

哥哥怎么认识的姚池恩，翟潇闻还是知道的。

听说是他们大学舞蹈社招新的时候，准备拍一个女团舞翻跳视频，放到官微和B站上用做宣传。为了有足够的噱头，请了来中国留学前，在韩国练过几年舞蹈的姚池恩——一个男生做中心位。不光如此，还拉来了在校内小有名气的视频剪辑达人张颜齐，说要搞得有模有样的。

其实姚池恩领舞的那段翻跳视频，播放量就已经很高了，但是，还是比不上张颜齐拿多的素材，顺手又剪的五个装束不同的姚池恩在同一画面跳舞的版本。

那个视频上传后没几天，播放量就破了百万，还一直挂在B站的排行榜上，彻底出了圈。人送外号“YAO5”男团。不仅一打开满屏的弹幕“YAO5”，给足了排面，评论区还一直有人追问，YAO5什么时候能再度合体。

于是后来每次舞蹈社拍视频，剪辑师张颜齐都会过去，一来二去，他就和姚池恩熟了起来。

至于他们是怎么在一起的，张颜齐只记得是今年天气转暖以后，有一天，他从南门外的水果店买了只西瓜，带去舞蹈社，一时找不到地方放，就搁在了门后面，准备等成员们排练完一起吃。结果，被第一个到的姚池恩，一记大力开门给挤碎了。

一个西瓜而已嘛，张颜齐觉得不过是小事情，再去买不就好了。姚池恩却感动的不行，揽下了打扫的活不说，从那之后还经常约他出去。

“就这样就在一起了啊。”张颜齐头都没抬，脸上还保持着陷入爱情的笑容。

Fine. 

哥你知不知道，西瓜在韩国很贵的欸。

误打误撞也能骗到一只男朋友，行吧。翟潇闻收起了准备好的小本子，还是不要指望能从张颜齐这获得什么有用信息了。

然而，脱单的路上，哥哥没用，却不代表哥哥的男朋友帮不上忙。

眼下翟潇闻正要去一个地方，张颜齐和姚池恩都会在那等着自己。

这是一场为他安排的特殊约会。

>>

姚池恩来中国前，中文就还不错，交了张颜齐这个男朋友后，语言上更是进步飞速。

这次，他让张颜齐提前跟翟潇闻打了招呼，一起拼了个四人桌。另外一个人，是姚池恩这个月在戏剧社新认识的学弟。

姚池恩是在一次即兴表演中认识的焉栩嘉。

表演的题目说起来有点尴尬。他们抽签抽到扮演一对要分手的情侣。

好好的两人渐行渐远、感情无法挽回的场景，被姚池恩演成了大型“叫我去分手，我偏偏就不要分手，要么做最狠的分手，电视我拿走”现场。

他演得很休闲。说到“冰箱我也要”，全场在发笑。

糟糕，估计最近被张颜齐单曲循环的那首rap洗脑了，连说话都带了韵脚。

好了，话不多说。总之，在得知两人都有意图结交新朋友的情况下，姚池恩找张颜齐一起攒了这个四人局。

他们约在一家黑暗主题的餐厅。

不仅是double date，还是blind date.

餐厅里面真的伸手不见五指，进去前需要寄存手机和其他会影响内部完全黑暗的物品。

“手表也不能带吗？”

翟潇闻听到一个低沉的声音从储物柜的另一面传来。说话人应该就是一会要约会的那位学弟了。

“会反光的东西都要寄存的。”

>>

前所未有的黑暗来袭，翟潇闻完全不知道自己身在餐厅哪里。只知道张颜齐坐在自己旁边，加上确认了被带得已有几分重庆口音的声音所在的方位，翟潇闻推断出来，哥哥对面坐着姚池恩，那么自己对面，肯定就是焉栩嘉了。

“你好啊。”

“你是学播音主持的吗？”

在这个看脸的世界，完全黑暗中的约会还蛮新奇。

他们之前没有交换过照片，也没有见过面，焉栩嘉只能根据听到的声音，猜测来人会是什么样子。

对方的声音很清亮，又有着甜润的底色。焉栩嘉感觉体型上，他应该会比自己要小一个型号。

两人很谈得来，从专业聊到了游戏，之后菜品端了上来。

焉栩嘉本来打算安静吃饭，桌下有人碰了碰他的脚。是从旁边伸过来的。他这才想起来，应该按姚池恩说的，继续换新话题。

“我现在吃的感觉有点怪怪的。你要试一下吗？”

“好啊，我也不知道我盘子里有什么。你也试试吧。”

主菜结束，他们已经习惯了黑暗的环境和会控制不住不停摸盘子和脸，检查有没有剩下的东西。

气氛越来越好了。

甜品上来后，焉栩嘉甚至还试着喂了一块芒果慕斯到对面，尽管递错了地方。

“哎呀，你戳到我脸上了。回头有的洗了。”

焉栩嘉听到翟潇闻和自己一样，都笑了起来。

应该是时候进行下一步——肢体接触了。

巧的是，翟潇闻也是这么想的。

>>

沉默是今晚的卢沟桥。

“颜齐，你的手是不是放错地方了？”焉栩嘉此刻脑袋里有了很多问号。

“没有啊，我的手在该放的地方。”张颜齐明明在和姚池恩互喂甜点。

焉栩嘉唯一能够接受的可能，被无情粉碎。

所以现在，是谁握着他的手…… 还恰到好处地……完全包了起来。

“嘉嘉的手，这么小啊。”

焉栩嘉感觉所有的旖旎幻想，此刻都彻底崩塌了。黑暗中，自己对面似乎正坐着一个彪形大汉，脸上露着狞笑。

他听到和他聊了一晚上的清亮声音继续说道。

“一会，在外面等你哦。”


End file.
